


Ultimate Drabble Compilation

by popkozume



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ALL THE DOMESTICITY, ALL THE FLUFF, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, No Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, basically really random updating, i h8 writing smut ew, in like alternation, some sad stuff some happy, ultimate drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkozume/pseuds/popkozume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I basically have all these impulses to write but not enough motivation to make it into an actual fic so here we go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. feelings- bokuaka

**Author's Note:**

> jayde is just my Ultimate Beta Reader
> 
> thank u jayde

Akaashi didn’t know what this feeling was.

Twisting and turning, through his body, flowing through his veins- it was there. In the blood which was powering the brain. It was evident in his senses, especially. His eyes were clouded with a bias. His ears tuning out all except one. His hands, only wanting contact with one other being in the universe. His nose, only needing the smell of the certain cologne (that a certain someone severely overused; it rubbed off on  _ all  _ of Akaashi’s clothes. Not that he minded.)

He was nearly certain what it was, he just refused to admit it. As soon as the words came to mind, he vigorously shook the idea out of his thoughts, and changed his internal conversation with himself.

After a while, it was almost unavoidable. The way he subtly glanced over at Akaashi while he was trying to make a decision. The way he laughed, eyes crinkled, either loudly or quietly expressing his emotions. The way he pumped his fists in the air when he was overjoyed by hitting his spike in. The way he hooted at Akaashi, praising the ground that his kouhai stood on, because perhaps his set was spot-on. But certainly, the most worrying thing was when he  _ smiled _ .  _ Oh,  _ Akaashi thought,  _ perhaps his smile is a trick? There is no way such an owl can look that pure and innocent. No plausible explanation.  _

His mind went on tangents related to this quite frequently.  _ Too  _ frequently, he believed. He knew what it had to be- no, what it  _ was _ , but his mind couldn’t accept it. He was in denial. 

\---

It was not a good day for him to go off on a tangent.

The man himself was sitting directly across from him, as he went on a rampage internally, trying to make sense of the situation- of his feelings. Alas, he could not do it in time. “Akaashi?” he asked, clearly concerned for the boy’s state. It looked almost as if the younger boy was analyzing him, and he didn’t know what to think.

Akaashi snapped back into reality. He figured he had a grace period of two seconds to explain himself before things got awkward. Unfortunately, Akaashi’s mouth acted before his mind could process anything, and he blurted out the most embarrassing statement he could have said at that exact moment. “I really like you, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto looked flustered, at best. He stuttered, before finally spitting out a “W-w-what?” And this was when Akaashi realized- he messed up, big time. But somehow, the area didn’t get an awkward aura, more so of an inviting aura. Bokuto stammered again before saying an oddly sophisticated “I feel the same towards you, Keiji.”

_ Keiji?! _ Akaashi’s mind was blaring with warning horns, telling him to rethink the situation, telling him to  _ think before he acts,  _ but Akaashi cared about nothing else at this point. Akaashi smiled; his cheekbones almost reaching his eyes, and his cheeks sore, but he didn’t care. Akaashi finally wasn’t over-thinking, and he loved every second of it. He loved how he didn’t have to hesitate before nonchalantly kissing the older boy. He loved that he didn’t have to think when he felt Bokuto tense up for a millisecond, but relax when he realized what had happened. 

“Ah, well, this day has gone nothing like I planned,” Bokuto mentioned sheepily. “But,” he added, “I think this was a lot better than what I thought of.”

  
Akaashi knew what the feeling was. It was love.


	2. welcome to miyagi- kuroken (unrequited)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think jayde hates me  
> bc like i gave her two options, one happy ending and one sad ending and she didn't reply so i chose the sad ending...
> 
>  
> 
> IT'S NOT EVEN A DRABBLE IT'S SO LONG I'M SO SORRY

“Always ends up like this, always gonna lose.”

 

For the third time that year, Kuroo found himself with nowhere to go. No one to call “his” anymore. He wandered the streets outside his now ex’s apartment.  _ Damn, this one only lasted a month. How repulsive am I?  _ His thoughts were interrupted with a rock hitting the back of his head. He quietly turned, rubbing his head. A gray-haired man seemed to be yelling at him. He saw a rake headed his direction, so he quickly ran out of the neighborhood. 

The cars raced left to right, right to left. Kuroo watched the cars zip past, until it seemed there were no more to watch. He risked a glance at his phone, and winced. It was one in the morning. Surely no one would be awake to vent to right now. He mulled over possible victims- sorry, friends. But none of them would work. Yaku was dependable, but slept like the dead. He’d surely be sleeping. Bokuto was nice to vent to, but if he admitted to being dumped  _ three times  _ in the past year, he’d never hear the end of it. But he knew someone who would always be there for him.

“K-Kenma? U-um, shit, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have ca-”

“Where are you?” A simple question, with the obvious hidden meaning. 

_ I’m always here for you, you idiot. _

\---

Kenma was always good at multitasking. Like being able to appease Kuroo, and beat a level boss at the same time. Or trying to upkeep healthy conversation while not giving a single shit. It came with the territory of being so close to Kuroo. It came with the territory of loving Kuroo.

Kenma had loved him ever since they had met. It had evolved, so, so much. When he was five, and had met Kuroo for the first time, he admired how confident Kuroo was. He could talk with ease, and convince people to do anything. When twelve rolled around, it changed. Kenma now was clinging to Kuroo. He brushed it off, thinking that  _ It’s just because I’m socially awkward. Nothing strange.  _ Kuroo didn’t seem to mind, so why should he? Looking back, he could see how utterly in  _ love  _ he was. In his sixteenth year, he met Shouyou, and all his reasoning was destroyed. He assumed he admired Kuroo so much simply because they were such great friends. Yet, he was great friends with Shouyou, but he didn’t feel as tsundere. Kenma started to wonder if he loved him. Now he was seventeen. He accepted he was in love for the past twelve years of his life. But now, it was difficult. Because he knew Kuroo didn’t love him back.

It was painstakingly obvious, and he sometimes wondered if he just wanted what he couldn’t have. Kuroo had a type. Tall. Strong. Short hair. But Kenma didn’t fit the standards. He was short, especially for being a volleyball player. He had dyed blond shoulder length hair with his roots growing in. And sure, he wasn't weak, but he wasn’t a strong person, emotionally or physically. He wasn’t enough. He’d never be enough. And he’d come to terms with it.

But that didn’t mean he was over it.

\---

Kuroo sighed in relief when he saw the familiar red minivan pull up. “Get in loser,” was all Kenma had to say for him to jump into the passenger seat. 

“Thanks Kenma! You’re a real lifesaver, you know.”

Kenma snorted. “And you’re a real gas-waster. I swear, I’ve had to go at  _ least  _ 50 kilometers for your sorry ass.”

Kuroo grinned and ruffled Kenma’s hair. “That’s what friends are for, right?”

And he didn’t hear it, but the sound of Kenma’s heart breaking-- shattering to bits-- was as loud as the engine.

\---

Kenma decided if Kuroo’s next date went south, he’d tell him.  _ You can do this, man. You’ve had twelve years to decide how to say this, you little eloquent fuck. _ Kenma was ready. He could  _ do  _ this. Kenma had tried to be courteous when setting Kuroo up, though. He wasn’t that cruel. He had asked Shouyou, and apparently, to Kenma’s surprise, Daichi and Sugawara were  _ not  _ dating. Go figure. So, he had Hinata talk to Daichi, and he agreed to a date with Kuroo.

And he was now helping Kuroo with getting ready. And damn, did he look good. They were going out to some fancy place (Daichi  _ knows people _ ), and Kuroo was definitely going to fit in. He wanted him all to himself, but he knew he couldn’t have him.

_ If you truly love something, let it go. _

_ If it doesn’t come back, it never was truly yours. _

\---

Kenma was not expecting such a happy Kuroo. He saw the smile on his face, and his facade fell for a split second. Kuroo didn’t seem to notice.  _ Too busy thinking about his night, huh? _ Kenma lost. Daichi rightfully won. Kuroo wasn’t his, after all. He sat through the painful description of the night. 

“-and Daichi is amazing! He got our food ready in only ten minutes! He’s such a nice guy.” Kuroo suddenly turned to Kenma. “Thank you, Kenma. Really. I… I think this one is gonna last.” Kenma forced a smile, faking as genuine as he could, and excused himself to rest.

_ He could’ve been mine. I could’ve won. I lost. I’m done. I’m sorry. _

It was five in the morning. Kenma could care less. He packed his bags; enough for a week. He wrote his note, plain and simple.

_ I loved something, and let it go. _

_ Now let me go, and if I come back, I’m truly yours. _

Kenma was done with Tokyo. He ventured over to MIyagi. Knowing Shouyou, he was surely awake.

\---

Shouyou was  _ not  _ at home. He was at practice.

Kenma had ventured with Shouyou enough to know the way to Karasuno, and started the trek. He made it in record time (he “stole” a bike of Shouyou’s), and snuck into the gym. Shouyou didn’t seem to notice him, but a grey-haired third-year did. He walked over to Kenma with a smile.  _ Fake smile _ , Kenma noted. “Oh, hello Kenma-kun? What brings you to Miyagi? I’m Suga, by the way.”  _ Forced happiness. It’s fine, Suga, I can relate.  _

“Ah, well I probably shouldn’t be so open about my problems, but if I am correct, you’re close with Daichi, right?”

Suga winced.  _ Nailed it.  _ “I assume you were maybe… interested in Kuroo, am I right, Kenma?”

Now it was Kenma’s turn to grimace. “Correct, except for the tense. Still interested, actually. But I think it’s the same with you and Daichi, right?”

Suga gave a sort of pitiful smile, one that Kenma could relate too much to. “We’re in the same rickety boat, aren’t we?”

Kenma sighed. Of all the things he had meticulously planned out, this hadn’t been one of them. “I suppose I should let you get back to practice now, so I’ll-”

Suga protested, “No, no, come in! I’m sure Hinata and Daichi will want to talk to you.” Suga flashed a cheeky smile, and this one, Kenma could tell was genuine. His eyes crinkled, his cheekbones rose, and his lips looked as though they were about to split in two. “Enjoy your stay in Miyagi, for as long as you’d like.”

Kenma smirked.  _ This’ll be interesting.  _ “I sure will.”

It didn’t occur to Kenma until later, as he nestled in a futon on Shouyou’s floor, that his conversation with Suga completely changed his mood.  _ Maybe Miyagi was a good choice, after all. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not remotely sorry about this i was kidding


	3. crow labs- oihina (kinda)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all i haven't written anything in sO LONG IM SORRY

he didn’t understand what his life had come to. he didn’t have enough money to live, his boss barely paid over minimum wage, he was ostracized from his friends-- the list goes on. he thought,  _ okay, i’ll get a new job! that’s the easiest to fix, right? _ nope. not by a long shot, in fact. he a laboratory job, which seemed to be going well until tonight. you see, he was given a graveyard shift, which he  _ obviously  _ didn’t reject, because  _ more money, am i right _ ?

that’s how tooru ended up in this predicament. well, it wouldn’t be a predicament usually, but since it was in the middle of the night, he would rather not be in the presence of the human (?) embodiment of the fucking sun. “er, excuse me? I think i’m a bit lost.”

tooru turned around to the kid (?) and examined him more closely this time. he had  _ extremely  _ bright hair, almost too much for this time of night. he also was very short, but the weirdest part was that how he almost seemed to glow in the flickering fluorescent lights of the lab. but tooru was way too tired for this crap. he was probably just tired. “listen kid, it’s been a long night. if you’re a hallucination, kindly fuck off.” sunshine boy didn’t seem too happy with this,

“listen,  _ mister _ , i’ve been wandering the halls for hours. the least you could do is tell me how to get back to the goddamn dormitories.”

tooru blinked.  _ dormitories?  _ “you mean to tell me that you work here?” sunshine boy barked out a laugh.

“you really are new here, aren’t you? i  _ live  _ here. didn’t they tell you anything about the experiments?” tooru shook his head, confused. sunshine boy let out a sigh. “well, i’m hinata shouyou. otherwise known as experiment Karasu-10.”

“ka...karasu? Crow?”

sunshine boy, no,  _ hinata _ , laughed again. “now you’re getting it. i’m the first scientifically created human.”

tooru paused, then asked, “why the crow, then?”

hinata smirked, and tooru knew he was trouble. he walked up to tooru, pulled him by his collar down to him, and whispered, “i can fly, dumbass. there’s perks to being artificial.” he let him go, and turned around. “if you’re not gonna tell me how to find the dormitories, i’ll find them myself.” 

tooru ran up to hinata and went to grab his shoulder, only to realize what was there. 

wings. huge, black wings. almost as if he were-

“a crow?”

hinata turned back, and a small smile flickered on his lips. “the best damn crow you’ll ever see.” he started walking back, and tooru found himself drawn to his light. hinata, hearing the noise, turned around with a hungry look in his eyes, scoffed, and said, “i don’t need you to follow me- wait. what is your name, anyway?”

tooru gulped and gasped out a “oi-oikawa tooru.”

hinata pondered the name, and chuckled. “well, oikawa tooru, you’ll be seeing a lot more of me in the future.” hinata walked to tooru, purpose in every step. he grabbed tooru’s tie and whispered, “don’t forget me, tooru~.” he turned around, and a small wave later, he shot up to the ceiling, soaring to the dorms. 

man, he was in for it.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one forEVER ago so it's prob really badly written soz


End file.
